


The Middle Ground

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: The Sins of an Empire [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sith AU, Sith Ahsoka, Sith Barriss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes and Ahsoka must come to terms that she can't always have what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for those reading! Please enjoy.

Rex and Barriss had fallen asleep so Ahsoka slipped away though not before gently kissing each. She got dressed and headed out of her cabin to walk around the ship, making sure everything was in order, and that they were still on course. She then headed to Plo and Kit’s room.

Three weeks had passed since the arrival of Plo and Kit and Ahsoka had been right. Their presence did create some incredibly interesting scenarios. Kit and Barriss didn’t like each other at all though they both bonded and ganged up on Rex when he’d joked “It’s cause there can only be one green critter on the ship, right?”

Still, besides that little tiff (that probably shouldn’t have been dubbed ‘little’ as they’d nearly destroyed her ship in the process), Kit and Rex seemed to get along a bit better. They had both been a part of the Clone Wars but the fact that they’d hardly ever worked with him meant there were plenty of stories that could be swapped back and forth. It was rather easy to get Kit angry when Rex made true reasons clear behind certain battles and front movements, but Kit mostly seemed to accept that things were the way they were now. Usually, his anger went to Obi-Wan anyways as he seemed to blame the man for all that had befallen the Republic and Jedi. Ahsoka didn’t try to convince him otherwise. It didn’t matter what one’s philosophies were, it was basically true.

Still, another oddity that occurred was the connection that formed between Barriss and Plo. She did take a liking to the former Jedi Master. Of course, it helped that Plo had read practically a million books and had an excellent memory and if there was something Barriss adored above all else, it was a good book. And Plo always had a way of telling stories, making even the simpler ones seem grander than they were.

The event with the smugglers not long after Kit and Plo’s arrival helped to bring them together as well. The blasted people had heard of Ahsoka and her crew, along with their ability to discover dark, hidden Sith relics and they hoped to get something powerful off of her.

Ahsoka suspected that Kit had been so willing to fight simply because he didn’t want her relics to be in the hands of someone who would readily use them on the masses. However, Ahsoka did manage to shock him when she blocked several blaster bolts that were aimed at his backside. She simply smirked when it occurred as Kit narrowed his eyes warily and Ahsoka replied, “You’re a part of my crew, even if it’s temporary. And I protect my own.”

That fight helped to bridge the gap more and Kit seemed to be getting the idea that even if they fully immersed themselves in the Dark Side, even if they killed others to easily and did it with a smile, there was still loyalty and companionship with the Sith.

And that was what Ahsoka wanted Plo to see as well. Their philosophy on which side was more powerful and how they cared for human life was different, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t find love and friendship with others. It didn’t mean that she’d betray them in a heartbeat or only cared for herself.

Because even though they had established the entire stay would be temporary, she wanted that to change to permanent. She had been separated from Plo for so long that she honestly wasn’t sure she could let him go when the time came. Of course, she was afraid to broach that with him as she was certain that the answer would be no. Still, as his teachings slowly came to an end, Ahsoka knew that she had to say something before it was to late.

So after she finished inspecting her ship, she went to their room and knocked. After a muffled answer, she walked in and sat on the corner of the bed. Though it would be the first time broaching the subject, it was not the first time she had come to their room. Both Kit and Plo sat cross legged on the bed as Plo put on the bangles that were usually wrapped around Kit’s tentacles. It seemed to be a normal act after Kit took a shower and watching them do the small process was always fascinating to Ahsoka. Plo could do it so quickly and effectively that it was clear they’d done it a thousand and one times, yet he always took his time, tenderly guiding each one around a tentacle. She sometimes wondered if they’d dared to show that level of affection at the Jedi Temple but never asked.

As she sat near them, Plo said, “You have something to ask us.”

Ahsoka’s lips quirked up in a half smirk. “Yeah. It’s actually been something I’ve been wanting to ask.”

Plo gave her a kind look over Kit’s shoulder. “I do not think it would be a good idea Ahsoka.”

Of course he had known. “Kit, what do you think?” asked Ahsoka. “Certainly we’ve proven that we are more than stereotypical Siths.”

Kit gave a reluctant sigh. “Yes.”

“See! So you two should stay. I don’t want to lose you again Plo.”

“But you will,” Plo responded. “I will get old and I will die. That is how it must go.”

“It doesn’t mean I have to lose you now,” Ahsoka replied. “Are you both not happy here?”

Kit looked over his shoulder and a wordless conversation passed between him and Plo. When Kit turned around, he said, “You are not Kenobi. And I appreciate that. But something will occur that neither of us can ignore.”

Ahsoka rubbed at her eyes. “We simply don’t have to talk about our differing views.”

“It is not just that,” Plo replied. “The smugglers were one thing. But I cannot condone senseless violence.”

It always came back to that. That one thing that Plo did not understand that Ahsoka only now wished she could get rid of. “It’s not something that I can just stop,” Ahsoka whispered. “Not since it began. You don’t…I feel so empty if I haven’t—”

“I know,” murmured Plo, and Ahsoka was thankful she was not forced to voice the rest of the words. She did not mind talking about her blood lust with others but with Plo, she knew how much it hurt him.

“Is there no way that I can convince you to stay?” Ahsoka asked.

Plo shook his head. “What I would ask of you would be a change you cannot do.”

Ahsoka’s shoulders slipped down. Plo was right of course but that didn’t make it any easier.

“It does not mean I will disappear for good.”

So he still wanted to stay in contact? That was something at least but still… “In that case I’ll make sure to give you a comm. where you can reach me at any time. We will always be glad to help you both if needed.”

With that, Ahsoka stood back up and left before more could be said. She didn’t want to let Plo go even though she knew it was for the best. She wanted him there with her. It was how things were supposed to be, she knew that. But if she forced him to anything, it would just make the separation worse. At least he admitted to wanting to keep in contact. But the need was only growing inside her, burning through her skin and making her eyes glow brighter than usual. She couldn’t get rid of the want without giving into it but if she did that, she could destroy everything. She had to redirect it before she did something stupid.

With Plo gone, she had to remember that she wouldn’t suddenly be alone.

There were two people waiting for her in her cabin that she cared for so much that she was actually able to keep them from dying, two people that loved her _and_ shared her viewpoints, two people that were forever hers.

Ahsoka swiftly turned on her heels and went to her cabin. Once inside, after slipping her shoes off, she practically threw herself on top of Barriss. She kissed her awake, desperate for the reminder that she at least had this. Ahsoka could feel her move underneath her, lying more on her back now, and after a moment, Ahsoka felt a rough hand on the back of her neck which finally had her pausing and pulling away.

Rex gave her a questioning look as he kept his hand on the back of her neck. “You al—”

She quickly shut him up, pulling his face to hers to kiss long and deep. But eventually she stopped and relaxed on top of Barriss, her head laying on the older woman’s chest. Rex softly stroked her lekku and gave her a pointed look.

“You asked him didn’t you.”

Ahsoka let out a soft sight as way of an answer.

“We told you they wouldn’t stick around,” Barriss said. “It’s honestly a miracle they’ve stayed as long as they have.”

“He should be here,” hissed Ahsoka.

“There is a lot of shit you can control Ahsoka, but I’m pretty sure Plo Koon is not one of them,” sighed Rex.

Letting out a huff, Barriss said, “You could kill him. Technically you’d control—”

In a split second, Ahsoka propped herself up and had one hand firmly pressing on Barriss’ throat. When it got to the point where Barriss couldn’t control her body’s natural instincts and she started to struggle, Ahsoka let go and slid in between her and Rex.

“We’re not killing him. Or Kit to try and turn him to the Dark Side or whatever,” sighed Ahsoka.

Rex wrapped on arm around Ahsoka’s midsection. Barriss rubbed her throat for a moment before doing the same.

“Well,” Barriss managed to get out, “If you’re not killing them then you’re not going to be able to control them. Not if you want to keep him happy.”

Ahsoka closed her eyes. Barriss was right but that need was still burning in Ahsoka. The need to keep Plo locked away if she had to and have him always there. She didn’t want to let him go and the way her fingers kept itching, Barriss and Rex knew that too.

Rex’s grip on Ahsoka’s wrist tightened hard enough to bruise as he started to suck on her neck and Barriss’ hands started to wonder under Ahsoka’s shirt.

Ahsoka tried to concentrate on the physical reactions, Barriss cupping her breasts, Rex leaving marks upon her neck, but it wasn’t quite enough. Yet Barriss heard, Rex could sense the need, and they dug deeper into her skin, causing pain to flare up and her mouth to go slack. For a moment she simply let the sharp gasps escape her mouth as she gathered up her anger and inability to change the situation to her preferred future. She took the discontent and want and possessive nature and turned it to Barriss and Rex, letting the Dark Side flow through her as she finally pushed herself up and pinned Barriss beneath her.

She pulled off her shirt in one smooth motion before bending down to capture Barriss’ mouth in hers. Rex’s chest could be felt against her back as he nipped at her neck and her collar bone, fingers pinching her skin and nipples in just the way to make her shiver.

After turning Barriss into a shivering mess, her green skin slick and her body covered in a blush, Ahsoka grabbed Rex, forcing him beneath her. He always struggled more but it just gave Ahsoka a good reason to bind his hands up in the Force so that she could have her way with him. She bruised them and bled them, all while getting their hearts racing and their voices begging for more.

And when she was done, Ahsoka could finally breathe easier. Killing someone would have probably been a more effective release but marking her lovers helped in a similar way.

With Rex and Barriss curled up together and utterly exhausted, Ahsoka absent mindedly went from stroking Rex’s arm to reaching across and stroking Barriss’ arm, going back and forth as her own mind slowly calmed down.

She still didn’t like the situation any more, but she was fairly sure she could get through the separation without killing anyone. Barriss and Rex would at least remain a constant like they always had and at least Ahsoka now wouldn’t be plagued with what-ifs. He wouldn’t be the invariable Ahsoka had hoped for but neither would his presence be forever absent.

With that in mind, Ahsoka let out the remaining anger and displeasure out in one final sigh before moving closer to Rex’s backside and falling asleep.


End file.
